Prince of Mars
Prince of Mars is the 47th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins on space; specifically an outer space view of Mars. The view then transitions to the planet's rocky and red surface. It then slides over to an alien fortress in the distance. In the fortress, there is a society of aliens of the same race walking around and attending to their lives. It seems to be a society similar to those in ancient Earth times. An alien in a hood walks up to a vendor from the side among many people there. Alien Vendor: Ritanic Worms! Get your Ritanic Worms! The Hooded figure walks past that vendor and towards another, selling minerals to a female alien. Vendor 2: I have exactly what you need. The most priceless rubies on the planet. I have something else you might to. A little something from Venus. The Hooded figure walks past that vendor but the rubies disappear when he walks past. The vendor gets back up and sees the rubies stolen. Vendor 2: THEFT! (Sees Hooded Figure) THEFT! The Hooded figure runs away through the crowd. He approaches a building and is surrounded by some figures. He then climbs the build as fast as he can and jumps roofs. The figures follow him possessing much greater power than the robber. The robber then jumps into an alleyway and stays in the shadows as the figures jump over him to the other roof tops. The theft then attempts to break away again but is caught by another group of the same figures. Figure: Return him back to the Prince. Later at a throne room elsewhere, an alien of high royalty looks out through his window places around his throne so he can see all. Alien: Prince Kan. Alien Prince: Yes? Alien: The theft is here. Prince Kan: Bring him. Alien, to off screen figures: You heard. A group of seemingly bandaged wrapped guards bring in the theft from before. Theft: Prince Kan! Prince Kan: I am well informed that you have stolen from our great markets. Theft: No. It wasn't me. I swear it. Prince Kan: You swear it to me. I know what happened. I see all. Theft: I know Prince Kan. Prince Kan: Then you will be charged more for your crimes of lying and stealing. Theft: But- I was set up. Prince Kan, to guards: Take him to the execution chambers. The guards take him away as the theft continuously shouts out until the door is closed. Alien: What if he is telling the truth? Prince Kan: I saw it. I know it, Tienk. Tienk: But what if your power is put into question? Prince Kan: I rule the people of this empire to high places. They would not question me. Tienk: But I think it needs to be higher. Prince Kan: What are you implying, Tienk? Tienk: Well, with the right proof, It would seem that you killed an innocent being. He clearly was sent to steal for a purpose and you failed to identify the reasons why. In conclusion, this is your final mark of failing to become prince. Prince Kan: I don't understand. Tienk: Don't worry, sir. I'll do everything I can do get things back to the way they were. The Guards take him away. Prince Kan: I trust you Tienk... The door closes behind them. Tienk: I'm sure you do... As the guards take him away, the ex-prince attacks the guards and manages to escape. The guards chase him down through the palace. Kan then enters a room and locks the door but the guards continuously attempt to break in. Kan then "activates" the room and an emitting light reveals it to be a shuttle of some sorts. Kan then gets inside and activates the shuttle and the hatch. The guards then get into the room and shoot the shuttle. Pieces of the shuttle fall off from the back but it takes off anyways which leaves behind a large cloud of smoke and heat. The shuttle then goes through a hole in the palace's force field and then breaks through the planet's atmosphere and flies into the direction of Earth. Theme Song The episode continues on Earth; specifically Bellwood. The team are having a milkshake break at the Juice Shack once again. Sarah: (breaths out) Brandon: What's wrong? Sarah: Nothing. It's just been a long day. Coco: Day? Long week. Sarah: Try year. Brandon: Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. Sarah: Seriously? Coco: Fighting bad guys is cool and all but It's a little tiring. Sarah: Agreed. Brandon: Oh come on. It gave you super powers. Coco: Meh. Brandon: Alright fine. You win... But I'm still into the the hero business. Coco: Okay then. Sarah: I need to focus more on schooling. Brandon: Wait. You're.. leaving the team? Sarah: No. I'm just... getting a break. Coco: Think of it as a vacation. Brandon: Coco, you're going to? Coco: I need to work on my car. Brandon: You always work on your car. Coco: Well I need to work on it more. Brandon gives an un amused expression. Sarah: Just for a bit. Brandon: Well what am I supposed to do? Coco: Fight bad guys and drink milkshakes. Brandon: But its not as cool without you guys. Sarah: You have my number. Just call when in trouble. Coco: You have my number too... Don't call me. Sarah and Coco get in Coco's Car and drive off. Brandon: Aw man. Brandon takes a sip of his milkshake but then stops and puts it to the side. Brandon: It's not the same... There is then a rustle in some bushes. Brandon turns around in his seat and sees it. Brandon then activates his Omnitrix and prepares. Brandon: Show yourself! Kan then stumbles out of the bushes. Kan: Brandon Tennyson? Brandon: Yeah? Kan: I need your help! Brandon: What's up? Kan: I need to get back to my planet. My empire. Brandon: Um sure. I can call the Mechanics. Kan: No. You can not. Brandon: Why? You're not doing anything illegal right? Kan: No. But I am considered wanted on my planet. Brandon: Um... And you're talking to a super hero working with the space police? Kan: Yes. Because I know I did nothing wrong. Brandon: Mind getting to the part where you tell me what happened? Kan: I was a prince on my home world. I ruled an empire with high power. I was driven out of power by an unknown enemy working with the throne and I escaped to Earth to find assistance. Brandon: A prince, huh? Kan: Yes. If you want, I can give you all the rubies you want. Once I get my throne, of course. Brandon: Eh. No thanks. Here on Earth you can... um... Get rubies from smashing bushes. Kan: Interesting. My intellect on other planets is most astray. I've been interested in space since I was a child but I suppose I was designed to be Prince. Brandon: Until now. Okay. I'll buy your story, prince. But if it doesn't check out later, you're getting a butt kicking. Kan: Yes, Sir Tennyson. I am forever fateful. Now we must hurry before the empire falls into ruin. Brandon: Right. So. Where's your planet again? I'm sure Amy can let me borrow Sparky for tonight. Kan: You're familiar with star date coordinates? Brandon: Um. Yeah... You can just tell me the name though. Kan: On my world, we call it something different. I heard that on Earth, my home planet is known mainly as Mars. Brandon: Mars? I haven't been to Mars yet. I always thought Mars was uninhibited. Kan: We have impressive cloaking technology. Brandon: Uh huh. Well let's just hope, I can see the palace. Come on. We're going to Mars. Later, Sparky is leaving Earth's atmosphere and Brandon with Kan are inside. Brandon: So, you're afraid that they'll spot us in the atmosphere. Kan: I know they will. We have an accurate security team that maintains society on the surface and in space. However there might be a loop hole that we can access. Brandon: Okay... What? Kan: Occasionally there are metal droids that land on our surface for investigation as well as space debree. If we trick the scanners into thinking we're non-hostile and non-living, we may be able to slip through. Brandon: How do we do that? Kan: Er- I'm not exactly fit as a computer sabotager. Brandon: Not a hacker. Right... (to Sparky) Hey boy. Can you disguise us so we can't get spotted? Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Sparky reforms from spaceship to a submarine flying towards the planet. Kan: This may still be too big. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Sparky reforms into a telephone booth approaching Mars. Brandon: Seriously? A flying telephone booth? Where'd you even find this? Kan: The windows will blow our cover up. Sparky reforms into a big restaurant fridge and enters the atmosphere. Kan: This will work nicely. Brandon: What is it anyways? It's a bit dark in here. Not to mention small. Very small. Kan: Let's hope it bypasses the scans. The fridge lands on the surface and a holographic vertical light line scans the fridge. Back in the palace, guards are observing the systems. Guard: Object on the surface. Guard 2: Hostile? Guard: No. Space Debree. Guard 2: Confirmed. Scan in next sector. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Brandon: I think they scanned elsewhere. Sparky reforms into a spaceship and lands properly. Brandon: Ah finally some breathing space. No offense Kan. Kan: We need to go on the surface. Brandon: I don't think it has a breathable surface for Humans, last time I checked. Kan: Transform into one of your alien forms. Brandon: I would but I could de-transform while on the surface and suffocate. I think Coco brought some spacesuits here once. Now where are they? Kan: You do not know? Brandon: Sort of back on my own for a while. Oh hang on... You can't store anything. Sparky: SPARK! Brandon: Well what am I supposed to wear? Sparky reforms around Brandon to form a spacesuit from the debree left over. Brandon: Cool! A spacesuit. Although its kind of weird wearing my girlfriend's dog as a suit. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! SPARK! Kan: Quickly to the palace. Brandon: What palace? Kan: Oh. It is cloaked like I said. Brandon: Uh huh. You better be telling the truth. I didn't want to have to scram in a mini-fridge with an alien wacko. Kan: I am. Believe me. We could catch a transport carrier to get inside. Come on. Kan walks forwards. Brandon: I thought I was the leader. Kan: Do you know your way around Mars? Brandon: ...Fair point. Brandon follows him. A transporter hovers around the surface, collecting items on the surface. Brandon and Kan are hiding behind a rock as the transporter approaches. Brandon: Ready? Kan: I believe so. The transporter then hovers over them and they jump out into the open and get sucked up into the storage bay. Kan: We made it! Brandon: SH! An alien, similar to the guards, walk into the storage bay. It has a mask on and gloves. Bandaged Alien: Stowaways! Kan: It's the raiders. Brandon: Who? Kan: They scavenge the area for debree. Raider: We're more than that now. Kan: What do you mean? Raider: We've got a better leader. Someone that knows how to handle debree. Brandon: You're the ones about to be turned into debree. It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Rocks: You can come off now Sparky. Sparky deforms and reforms back into regular form. Raider: Interesting. This machine will make us a fortune. Rocks: No way! Amy would kill me. Rocks shoots rocks at the raider who crashes through the door to the cockpit. The other raiders notice this and look back at the stowaways. Rocks: Aw nuts. The Raiders fire at them with their blasters. Rocks pulls his hands up and a rock rises from beneath the transporter and rises them higher. Rocks cuts open the roof and they jump up. The raiders begin climbing to the roof. Kan: Your rock is stopping the transport. Rocks: Oh right. Rocks lowers the rock and the transporter continues moving at a faster speed. The raiders on the side then loose their grip and fall off. Other raiders climb up on the roof and Rocks fights them. Raiders surround Kan but Kan jumps and kicks one of them in the face. He then uses the same foot to swing kick all the raiders surrounding him. One of them holds up a blaster. Kan runs up to him, jumps and kicks him off the transport. Rocks: Nice work. Kan: Thank you. We're approaching the Palace now. Rocks: I don't see anything... Kan: Wait. Suddenly the palace appears. A grand sphere which towering buildings and market places. Rocks: Whoa... The Omnitrix begins flashing red to green and back to red then back to green. Rocks: The Omnitrix is about to time out. Kan: Don't worry. We'll be inside shortly. The transporter heads inside and the doors close. Rocks turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Phew. Well you're home now. Kan: We still need to return myself to the crown. Brandon: It's bad enough that you're wanted. Kan: But I am prince. Brandon: How can I trust you? Kan: I suppose you can't. And if you won't help me, I shall help myself. Kan goes to the marketplace. Brandon: (sigh) How come I feel like the bad guy now. Tienk: Did the transports come in yet? Guard: Yes. Debree hasn't been loaded. Tienk: So tell me what's happening. Guard pulls up security footage of the bay. Brandon is seen leaving. Tienk: Intruders! Search for him! Guards are sent out to the market place. Meanwhile, Kan makes his way through but then notices a holographic screen with his face on it labeled as WANTED and in alien languages. Kan then turns around but sees Guards searching the area. Kan then goes to an alleyway but finds out its a dead end. Guards then corner him in. Guard: It's Kan! Get him. Voice: Wait. The Guards turn around and see a hooded humanoid figure. Hooded Figure: I'm looking for some Festive um.. gloops. Guard: Gloops don't exist in our marketplace. Where is your trading identification? Hooded Figure: Trading Identification? Guard: You're not a part of this society. Who are you? Guard pulls the hood off to reveal Brandon. Brandon: Haha.. opps. How'd I get here? Guard: A Human?! Brandon: How about- Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! The Guards pull out blasters but Crusher punches the ground which throws them back and they fall down. Kan: You came back shapeshifter. Crusher: You owe me a ride back to Earth. Kan: Come on, the throne isn't too far away. (runs off) Crusher: Wait up. I don't want to have to save your butt a second time. (follows) They run through the marketplace but encounter some guards at the end. Guards: Halt! Crusher looks around and sees a stand. He picks it up, shakes the alien vendor off and throws it at the guards. The guards are then knocked off the ledge. Crusher: STRIKE! Stand Vendor: (Speaks alien language)! Look what you did to my establishment! Crusher: Whoops. Sorry. Just put it on their tab. Crusher runs off with Kan. They then stop at a building with a tower in the distance. Kan: There's the throne. Any ideas on how to get there? Crusher: Ha. And I thought you knew the place. Crusher hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Jetray. Jetray: JETRAY! Hold on tight. Kan: What are you- Jetray flies up and grabs Kan from his shoulders with his feet. Jetray then flies towards the tower. Kan: AH! Back at the Tower, Tienk enters the throne room with a guard. Tienk: So get to the point already. I have business to continue. Guard: The tower is being intruded. Tienk: Activate the defenses. The Tower's turrets then fire at Jetray. Jetray dodges the first shot. Jetray: Whoa!! Kan: They are activating defenses! Jetray: Yeah? Well so am I. Jetray fires eye lasers at the turrets until they are shot out. Jetray: Now for an unexpected landing. Kan: What are you going to do? Jetray: You'll see. Just Hang on. Kan: But you are hanging on to m- (Jetray dives in to the tower) meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tienk: What the- Jetray shoots the glass with his eye lasers and crashes in. Jetray then turns back into Brandon. Kan: Let us never do that again. Brandon: Agreed. Tienk: Kan? Kan, getting up: Tienk? I see that you are keeping the palace in order. Brandon, getting up: No dude. Don't you get it? He is the bad guy. Kan: What? (noticing the plans) You. You're using the debree to ruin my palace. Tienk: It is about time you noticed Kan. I decided to turn this "palace" of yours into MY empire. We'll use the garbage from the surface and the technology we gain from trading to be noticeable among the galaxy. Kan: Kirzim isn't meant to be noticeable in the way you see it. Tienk: It is now and no one can stop me. Guards! Guards flood in the room. Kan: (to Brandon) Ready? Brandon: Ready. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes an alien transformation. He transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! The guards shoot at Swampfire, in which the lasers go through him. While they are shooting, Kan kicks them in face. Swampfire then regenerates and throws his seeds at the guards. The seeds then grown around them, trapping the guards. Kan turns around and sees Tienk running off. Kan: Tienk is escaping. Swampfire: I got him. You do what you need to do. Swampfire chases him and Kan runs through the other corridor. Tienk access the engineering room and closes the door. Swampfire gets there and uses his flames to melt the door. The door expands a bit and Swampfire uses a newly appearing openings to pull the door out from the side. Swampfire, stepping in: It's over Tienk. Tienk's Voice: It's never over. The lights come on and a large mech suit controlled by Tienk stands in front of Swampfire. Tienk: This is my empire, shapeshifter. I will use the debree on this world and from other worlds too in order to take over this side of the universe. Swampfire: You won't get away with it Tienk. Tienk: Watch me. Tienk fires rapid lasers at Swampfire. Swampfire runs away from them then jumps against the wall to bounce off and jump onto the mech suit. Tienk: Get off! Swampfire: Why? Can't take the heat. Swampfire uses his flames on the mech suit. Tienk continuously attempts to shake Swampfire off. Swampfire nearly looses his grip. He hangs onto the mech suit with only one hand. Swampfire: Time to grow this thing down. Swampfire uses his other hand to grab his shoulder seeds and tosses them into the opening. Then an oversized vine grows throughout the mech suit. Tienk: No! No! NOOOO! The suit then explodes. Swampfire lands on the ground and Tienk falls on to the ground, burned. Swampfire walks over Tienk. Tienk: You think you won? I still have my empire! Guards! Guards! The Guards come into the room. Swampfire looks shocked until he noticed a monitor in the room. Swampfire: Ha. I don't think so guys. (points to the monitor) The guards and Tienk turn to the monitor. Monitor, showing Tienk in the mech suit: I will use debree on this world and others too in order to take over this side of the universe! (replays) I will use debree on this worl- Swampfire: Something tells me that you'll be going away for a long time. The Guards take him away. Later, the Mechanics arrest Tienk. Brandon: Well looks like you're prince of Mars again. Kan: Yes. It seems so. Brandon: What's wrong? You got what you wanted. Kan: Yes. But I don't think I am fit for the crown. Before I have sent innocent men for execution for just trying to feed their families and I have let corrupt dictators take over the palace and- Brandon: And that was before. I'm sure you'll be a great prince now. Just try not to be so overruled. Be yourself. Kan: Thank you, Brandon Tennyson. Brandon: Anytime. Actually I'm going to have plenty of time on my hands from now on. Kan: Perhaps you would like to rule Mars along side with me. Brandon: Thanks but no thanks. I have a palace of my own to rule. Kan: Then I wish you the best of luck. Brandon: Well... See ya. Kan: Goodbye, Brandon Tennyson. Brandon and Sparky get aboard a Mechanic Ship and it flies out of the palace and off the planet and the episode ends with the view of the grand palace in the distance on the surface of Mars. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Kan Nile Cer *Sparky *Martians *The Mechanics Aliens Used *Rocks *Crusher *Jetray *Swampfire Villains *Tienk *Guards (Temporarly) Trivia *This episode was written during the creation of Brandon 10: Alien Force *Kan Nile Cer is an anagram of Kinceleran and Tienk is an anagram of Kinet **This was purposely added for the celebration of XLR8 Alien Fest *The setting of the palace was based off of Ancient Egyptian and foreign cultures *Crybatians were seen in the marketplace among the Martians in the palace *Brandon goes to Mars for the first time *Sparky forms as a spaceship for the first time. He also takes the shape of a submarine, telephone booth and refrigerator. **It is unknown of where or when he absorbed those items. **The telephone booth in space was reference to Bill and Ted. *This episode marks the start of Brandon's solo adventures. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3